<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Vacation by ElsaCha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003173">White Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha'>ElsaCha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*现实向珉浩<br/>*冬天的北海道适合甜甜的情侣<br/>*好想看闹穿浴衣，再次祈祷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>啪——随着一个雪球正中昌珉桑的脑门。东方神起两人在下班路上的打雪仗比赛正式拉开帷幕。刚刚结束了札幌的演出，又搞定了新一期的Golden Mission R的拍摄，终于可以休息几天了。</p><p>场地离住的酒店不算远，两人就让工作人员先走，自己散步回去，还打算在路上买一些零食和酒精。</p><p>本来两人有一搭没一搭地讨论着接下来几天该玩些什么，谁知道郑允浩突然往前跑了几步拉开距离，还回身扔出一个压的结结实实拳头大的雪球。看着弟弟被砸懵了的样子，笑得眼睛都眯成了两条细线，就是一只干了坏事还贼开心的小狐狸，嗯穿得还特别毛绒绒。</p><p>面对突如其来的袭击，沈昌珉标志的小鹿眼睛瞪得又圆又大，完全不顾形象地长大嘴巴，冲哥哥发出了“why”的单音节质问加控诉。</p><p>允浩一边被昌珉的反应乐得不行，一边也没忘记继续捏雪球准备攻击。弟弟见状也终于被激发起了不能输的胜负欲，开始回击。 </p><p>两个加起来快70岁的，平均身高185的，高颜值行走印钞机，就这么在札幌的某条小路上打起了雪仗。年龄和身高，与幼稚程度果然没有什么必然联系。</p><p>最终沈昌珉的健身成果，还是输给了郑允浩的热情。打雪仗这种事，果然还是像小孩子一样活力的人占据了绝对优势。虽然昌珉已经进步了很多，没有像上次节目里一样，被一个雪球就击倒在地上。</p><p>奋战了40分钟，两个人都浑身冒着热气，阿沈在无人的街道上亲了一口哥哥红彤彤的苹果肌，然后牵着手加快了回酒店的脚步。</p><p>之前演唱会加拍摄都住在公司安排的酒店，但这次他们决定要在北海道多玩几天再回国，于是阿沈又重新定了日式温泉酒店，打算好好放松一下。行李早上去拍摄的时候就拜托助理送到了新酒店，入住也已经办好。步入精致复古的日式套房，感觉时光都流淌地慢了一些。浑身粘着雪花的两人，赶紧打开行李，冲进浴室洗澡。</p><p>房间装修复古，但浴室却是完全现代化的，嗯，两个面对面的淋浴设计，非常适合现在的他们。</p><p>脱下厚重的滑雪服和被汗浸湿的高领打底，热气蒸腾的温泉水迎头浇下，阿沈眯眼睛看着2米外的哥哥仰头闭眼，脖颈牵出好看的肌肉曲线。水流滑过乳沟和最近显露成果的腹肌，再没入双腿之间，又沿着小腿的肌肉滴下，昌珉舔了一下有些干裂的嘴唇，只尝到些许硫磺的气味。</p><p>视线回到允浩的脸上，捕捉到哥哥也盯着自己的视线。虽然浸湿的头发半挡住前额和眼睛，昌珉还是抓住了哥哥眼神里的示意，应该是有什么美味的东西在后面，现在就先忍一忍吧。</p><p>先洗完的昌珉穿上了酒店的浴衣，坐在垫子上翻看菜单，这家的日料和西餐都很不错的样子，但第一天配合环境，应该还是先选日料吧？！ </p><p>浴室的移门被打开，沈昌珉先注意到的是哥哥光裸的脚和小腿，呀，又不穿袜子，说了多少次都不听，该罚。视线向上，郑允浩也穿了浴衣，但并不是酒店统一的素色款式。</p><p>黑色的锦缎上布满大片的繁复玉兰花纹饰，红白相间，花蕾和花瓣尖还用金色的丝线点缀，华丽至极，腰封系得有些凌乱，可以看出某人已经努力了。领口开得意外的大，堪堪搭在右肩上，露出精致的锁骨和大半片胸膛，昌珉知道他哥是故意的。</p><p>明明前几天都一直住在一起，是哪里变出来的这套浴衣？昌珉心里默默嘟囔着，对上允浩笑眯眯地视线，嗯，现在是一只高贵的顺毛金红色小狐狸。</p><p>伸手把走近的哥哥拉进怀里，衣领拉好，整理好腰封，又摸出袜子给穿上，“我已经点好晚餐啦，是传统日料，应该很好吃，哥中午吃的太少了，现在应该饿了吧。在室内也要注意不要着凉。”</p><p>允浩对于自己的色诱居然失败了感到十分意外，短暂地因为剧情并没有按照自己的预想发展而当机了，懵懵地坐在弟弟怀里任其摆弄，脑子里闪过大大的疑问“唉！昌珉怎么都没有反应！我这样不好看吗！”</p><p>昌珉亲了亲哥哥的唇角，眼里闪过促狭的笑意，哥哥有时候真的太好骗了，现在真像个精致的瓷娃娃，再多抱一会儿好了。哥哥是要吃的，饭也是要吃的，亲手穿好，等下再亲手脱掉就好啦。</p><p>一顿饭允浩吃得食不知味，无论偷瞄昌珉几次，弟弟看起来都一脸淡定，连草莓蛋糕吃起来都不甜了。难道这套浴衣不好看吗？最后郑允浩甚至开始质疑自己的外貌。这很不应该。</p><p>飞快解决自己的食物，又督促哥哥多吃了几口，昌珉准备开始享用今晚的正餐了。“哥，刚吃饱不能马上泡温泉，我们先看会电影吧。”</p><p>“好呀，昌多里选电影吧。”允浩还在纠结色诱失败的原因，被弟弟牵着带到沙发上坐下，目光随着弟弟走到电视前选好片子，又回到自己身边坐下。看着弟弟清晰的下颌线和自然干后卷得乱乱的头毛，一切思考都被“昌珉真帅”的感慨取代，舒舒服服地靠上弟弟的身体，准备享受一个温馨的电影之夜。</p><p>电影开始五分钟，允浩感觉到弟弟的手搭到了自己的腰上。</p><p>十分钟过去，先前整整齐齐的衣襟都被揉乱了，昌珉的手已经解开腰封发现了哥哥连内裤都没有穿的事实。</p><p>电影展开第一个伏笔的时候，允浩已经无暇关心剧情发展了，因为他正被弟弟按在怀里上下其手。双腿被分得很开，背靠着昌多里热乎乎的胸膛，华丽的浴衣还挂在手臂和大腿上，但敏感的胸部和性器都掌握在弟弟的手中，被不停地揉搓玩弄。</p><p>允浩知道昌珉对自己的胸部总有着过度的着迷，不同于弟弟的平坦结实，自己的胸部饱满柔软，被弟弟一手捏住的时候，甚至感觉会从指缝中溢出多余的软肉。昌珉总是会一边揉一边估摸大小，甚至说过要买胸罩来试穿，当然被自己严词拒绝了。</p><p>短暂的分神回忆被弟弟敏感地察觉，微小的惩罚被立即实施，允浩感觉到挺立的乳头被弟弟用指甲掐弄，又被大力拎起揉搓。痛感和快感交错迸发，呻吟着仰头靠上弟弟的左肩，却把喉结也暴露在了弟弟的猎食范围之下，连着侧面的动脉一起被啃咬到红肿后，才能受到湿热的亲吻舔舐。</p><p>厚重的衣服一定程度上限制了允浩的动作，但他其实也不是真的想躲罢了，大腿内侧一直被弟弟隔着布料顶弄，棉布内衬很快将柔嫩的肌肤蹭红，后穴渴望得到更直接的满足。允浩呻吟中，一声一声叫着昌多里，但弟弟就是不拨开浴衣的下摆给怀里的哥哥最想要的交合。</p><p>先前一周为了巡演和拍摄，两人虽然睡在同一张床上，也只是相拥而眠，现下被弟弟故意施加痛感的抚慰，允浩很快就在弟弟的手里射了出来。喘息平复间，突然意识到弟弟刚才吃饭的时候其实一直都在装作很淡定，其实明明很喜欢这套浴衣嘛！都不肯让自己完全脱掉！</p><p>“昌多里，为什么一直不夸哥穿浴衣好看！”生气地咬住弟弟的耳朵。</p><p>“好看，哥才是故意穿浴衣诱惑我吧，之前一周都藏的很好嘛，是从什么时候开始计划的？”顺手抱起哥哥换成面对面的姿势。</p><p>“嗯之前在京都演出的时候就去定了，制作就等了快一个月，然后直接寄到这边酒店了，所以昌珉喜欢吗？”脸红扑扑，眼睛亮晶晶的小狐狸期待地看着自己的弟弟。</p><p>“嗯，喜欢，最喜欢允浩哥啦。”已经长成雄鹿的弟弟抱紧了自己的狐狸哥哥，交换了一个温情的亲吻。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【本来是想写Golden Mission R挑战冰雕之类的，然后奖励是吃螃蟹泡温泉，然后发现要写综艺的趣味感好难，所以就变成这样了】</p><p>【应该会有后续的，札幌假日嘛！温泉都还没泡呢！】</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>